Sofia
by animeloverja
Summary: Sofia and her friends have come of age and so has their feelings. James is set to take the throne soon, Amber is still self center, will that stop her from finding love. Sofia and James must confront their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**James**

The trumpets blew and the doors opened. The whole court, stopped what they were doing and turned to look. She wore a light pastel lavender dress, that accented her new curves with long sleeves that ended in a triangle on her hands. Her light purple flats, were designed with french lace on the side, with her family's named embroidered . Her brown hair, shined in the warm fluorescent light. I smiled.

My Sophie. I shivered and felt a sensation in my groin. I cleared my throat and watched her descend the stairs.

"Sofie." I whispered.

"James. Hi." She said breathless.

"Don't be nervous, we practiced all week."

" I know, its just all these people are here and..."

" Too celebrate you." I said and I pulled her into an embrace. The music started and we started dancing.

"One. Two. One. Two." She repeated and kept her eyes down. I chuckled. "James this isn't funny."

"Yes it is! You are dong fine." One by one, the couples joined. First was Sofia''s mom and my dad, then Amber with her date; Prince Zandar. As we swayed, her light cotton candy scent filled and my nose and my sensation came back. I shook my head and dismayed.

"Is there something wrong James."

"No, nothing!" I rushed. The music stopped and everyone clapped. I bowed and went to go get some punch.

**Sofia**

I wiped my hands on my dress and looked around for sanctuary; Jade and Ruby.. I saw Amber, talking to Cleo, Mom and Dad...Ahhh! I practically ran to them!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SOPHIA!" They said in unison!

"Thank you!" I said and blushed. "Are you guys having a good time?"

"Of course! Do you see all this delicious food!" Ruby said. " I hardly know where to start! I have never had so many delicious and different foods!"

" I am glad! What about you Jade?" I turned to her, but her eyes were...sorta glazed over. "Ummm Jade?"

" You will have to excuse her, she only has eyes for Prince Desmond."

"OH MY GOD! Is he coming over here? IS my dress all right? I don't look to much like a peasant?" Me and Ruby busted out laughing!

"OMG SOHPIA! RUBY! NO! LUCINDA!" Next thing we saw, were Jade's skirts up in the air , as she ran to Lucinda. I giggled and Ruby was continuing to stuff her face.

" You know, you and James looked just like your mother and step father out there dancing."

"Thank you, I guess." She popped in another, hot bun and said " Didn't you have a crush on him, back like a couple?"

"No, it was more intimidation, especially after he played that trick on me."

"Yeah, sure! I see the way he looks at you , when you are not looking." She teased.

"Ruby." I paused.

"haha, now that I said it, you are going to see it! Just watch for it!" Before I could reply, Amber came over.

"Sophia, let's go! You have to thank everyone for coming and you know you have to make a speech!" She said and laughed in her fan!

"Speech? Wah"

" Hi, Ruby! Enjoying the buffet I see." She smiled and pulled me away.

**Amber**

This party was boring. I must say, if it was mine... There would be... dancing, singing, fashion shows, a gift opening ceremony and everything celebrating me. Not this, social talking , games and mingling. So childish! Music , dancing and drinking of course. I laughed and covered my smirk.

"Amber, that wasn't very nice. I was talking to Ruby." I fanned her speak away.

"Nonsense, she was eating." I let her hand go, as we climbed the stairs to our throne seats. I plopped down next to my father and fanned myself. I looked around, waiting for Sofia to hurry up. I saw a flash of green and looked right. James was at Sofia, helping her up. I guess she fell. I shrugged and continued to fan myself. Sofia finally made it up and began her speech.

"Thank you! Everyone, for attending my 16th birthday party! And the -" She started. I began to tune her out and I scanned the room for my Zandy. Counting and giving names of those that I don't approve. I hid my smirk underneath my fan. My eyes stopped at Zandar and I frowned. He was over there talking to blue haired, wannabe snow white chick.

"UGH." I said.

"Hush, Amber." Sofia's mom said and I rolled my eyes.

**Sofia**

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Clover asked.

" Yes I did! It was so much fun!" I gushed and touched my amulet. "There was so much dancing, talking and the games were fun!" There was a knock at the door and James poked his head in.

"Sofia, are you dressed."

"Yes, you can come in James." James has such a gentle smile. I touched my cheeks and shook my head.

"Happy Birthday, Sofie." He held a little box, out.

" Oh James! You didn't have to." He walked closer and sat down on my bed, opposite of me.

"I know, but I wanted to. Here. My Sofie." He said and kissed my hand. My face became warm and my hands started sweating.

"Thank you." I whispered. "What is it?"

"Open it." he said and put a loose piece of hair behind my head. I opened the box and a lace beige bracelet laid inside.

"James, thank you!" I said and gave him a hug. He smelled like fresh linen and his shower gel. I felt his heat radiate through me and I sighed.

"Sofie." He said, through my hair. " Its enchanted, it will protect you when I can't." He let me go and cleared his throat. " Well , that is what I wanted to give you...so I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Thank you James. Really! I love it! I'll never take it off, just like my amulet!"

"Goodnight, sofie."

" Goodnight James."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophia**

I woke up feeling refreshed. I felt my bracelet on my wrist and looked at it. It looked so thin and invincible on me. I touched it, ever so softly and smiled; reminiscing about my birthday party. I sighed deeply and rolled over; with my face in the pillows, I shook my legs up and down as warm butterflies fluttered through my body. I rolled to my side and admired my bracelet some more.

"Sofia! If you don't get up now, you are going to be late for school." I winced and sighed.

"I know, Clover. Thank you." I threw the covers back , slipped my feet into my slippers and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and put on my robe.

"What to wear today?" I asked myself, as I stared at my closet. I pulled out a couple of dresses ; a lime green, a beige and blue one.

"I think, I'll go with the beige one, with a small brown belt and ruffles at the sleeves and bottom." I pulled it over my head, put on some light white lace stockings and spritzed myself with my new favorite perfume; Lavender. I put my hair up in a bun, pulled two strands out in the back and front and curled them.

"There, all ready." I rushed out of the bathroom, put my beige flats on and rushed out of my room.

"Bye Clover."

I rushed out to the balcony strip to wait for flying carriage.

"Good Morning James!" I said.

"Sofie... Good Morning."

" Where is Amber? The carriage will be here soon." I question and looked around for her.

" I think, Zandar picked her up, on his magic carpret. I am not sure. We don't really communicate that much..." He trailed off.

"Oh, Sorry." I said. " Umm, she doesn't really tell me much either...if that helps." He smiled and walked up.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about." He touched my face, with the back of his hand and slowly brought it down in a caressing motion. "Sofie..."

"Yes?" I looked up and our eyes met then my stomach growled.

"Oh. Sorry." He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, somebody did oversleep though. I am sure, breakfast is being served at school." Before I could answered he poked me in my stomach and I giggled. The carriage arrived and we both piled in.

**Amber**

"Zandar, we need to talk." I said, he helped me off his carpet.

"What is it, now?" He asked and stared blankly at me.

"You need to stop talking to Vivian! She is weird and below our league." I said, as I put my finger in his face.

"I think she is kinda ...sweet." He said; he pulled his turban up and scratched his head full of straight lusciously thick, black hair. I shivered. God, this man was attractive.

"Look," I started and pointed to me, then to him and took a step. " We belong together. I am Amber. PRINCESS of Enchancia. Daugther of KING Roland and-"

"Amber, what is your point?" I had him now, backed in a corner.

"Oh right! Right! I lost myself there, you know talking about me is a job and-"

"Amber."

"Right! My point is, we can do the world right." I said and poked his nose. Stay away from Vivian." He swatted my hand away and I backed up.

"Amber, she is nice and I am not your boy thing. That's Hugo. I only went to with you to Sofia's party because you asked me too. As far as being an heir, I don't know about that. That's not what James told me." I laughed at him and smirked.

"Sure." I said and whisked out my fan.

"Whatever, Amber. We are not kids anymore and you can't boss me around and get what you like." He waved and said "See you in class."

I stood there in utter shocked. I balled my fist up and narrowed my eyes.

**Sofia**

"Okay, for today's homework you need to prepare a speech about anything you are passion about." said Flora, as she hovered of the floor.

"The goal is get others to feel as passionate about your passion." Fauna peeped in.

"Remember, what we learned today. Make eye contact, be inquisitive and most of all have fun. The speech must be at least five minutes and no notecards. At that last notion, chatter erupted.

"No, notecards?" repeated Hilegard.

"Now, now, now, don't be a broken record. Mhmmmm;" said Fauna as she chuckled away.

"Before you guys leave for the day, remember that for your final exam before christmas break, each and everyone of you will have to answer a question about a problem currently happening in your kingdom and how you propose to fix it. So study up on current events. The final exam is this friday."

I gather my notes from today then went out to courtyard to catch up with James and Amber .

"Hi, Amber ! Hi James."

"Hi Sofia!" James said.

"The carriage is here already! Are you guys ready to go."

"Yes! I have all my things. I said." The carriage pulled up to us . James and I climbed in and took our seats.

" Hey Amber! Are you getting in or are you getting a ride again. I don't want to miss dinner." He said, as he poked his head out. I looked out the window.

"Amber?" I looked from her and then to what she was looking at; Zandar and Vivian giggling. I looked back to Amber and I thought I saw a tear.

"Amber, are you okay?" I asked.

"Peachy." She said. She climbed into the carriage and slammed the door.

"MOVE JAMES! GO SIT BY SOFIA." She said and pushed him. She stretched out over the whole seat, folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"Jeez. Amber. What's your problem?"

" Yeah, are you okay? Does it have to do with Zan-"

"DON'T say his name, just sit there and be quiet. I want silence! Don't worry about it." Amber snapped. I shook and put my hands on the seat and looked down.

"You don't have to be rude, Amber. If Sofia and I want to talk, then we can. Don't take out your frustrations on us." James hotly replied. Silence was his answer.

My head shot up, as I felt James hand on mine. I looked at him and he smiled. I felt my cheeks warm and he gave my hand a squeezed.

We all sat there silent, I content with my situation and my heart singing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sofia**

"Dinner is served." Baileywick said and stepped back into the corner to await the needs of the royal family.

"So, how was everyone's day?" King Roland said, as he put a square piece of baked duck into his mouth. Queen Miranda smiled and glanced at her King while cutting her broccoli.

"It was good. Today at practice, we learned a new maneuver called the Banana Roll." James reported as he scooped and chewed on his mash potatoes. " So basically..." "The Banana Roll? Really?" Amber retorted. I looked at her and frown.

"And that's why its our winning ticket! To this year's championship." James cheered, took a swig and did a toast to the air.

" How was your day dear? Amber?"

"It was good. Today the good fairies, gave us assignment. We have to write a speeche, about what's passionate to us."

"Do you know what, you want to talk about?" My mother asked.

"You are actually excited about that?" James piped in.

"Well, yeah! I mean you can talk about the flying derby and how its helped you in other things. You know?" I said, smiling at him.

"That's actually a good idea! It definitely has helped you become more confident in yourself."

"Thank you Miranda." James blushed.

" Sofia, you should think about writing abou-"

"Did you name James as the sole heir?" Amber interrupted.

"Amber?" My mom stated.

" I am not talking to you Miranda." was her reply and I winced.

"Amber! That i-"

"Did you or did you not, name James the heir of Enchancia?"

"Amber? Where is this coming from?"

"Answer, the damn question!" She said and finally looked up from her plate.

"Amber..." He started. "It's nothing, not even official. We were going to announce it, at the christmas ball; of course we were going to talk about it beforehand."

**Amber**

I felt heat rinsed over my body and my sight became blurry. I took a deep breath, to try to soothe my fast beating heart.

"It's not official. It's not official." I repeated.

"Amber, we can talk about this later? In private, my dear." I heard Queen Miranda's sweet voice say. My eyes went from my father's to her's."

"No. Let's not talk about this now?" I pushed my chair back and grabbed my fork.

"Umm Amber, why are you grabbing the fork?" James noticed.

"SHUT UP JAMES! Yeah, let's _not _talk about this now? _Clearly _it has been talked about it, behind my back." I threw the fork at Miranda. But she dodged it.

"AMBER!" my dad yelled.

"How could you? How could you talk about it with her." I looked directly at my father and pointed at Miranda. "She isn't even blood! She is the step-mother! That conversation should've happened between me, you and James first." I grabbed plate and threw it against the wall.

"Screw this family! Since it seems, I am left to be married off like Sofia. I _deserve_

better."

I turned and walked out of the room at a decent pace and closed the door. Once I was out, I ran. I didn't know where. I just ran. I needed to get out of the castle, it was very suffocating. I felt hot and I wiped my brow. I sighed and cursed some more. I was sweating. The cold breeze that the night brought was refreshing, as I sat down in the window seat in the observatory. I was shaking, my heart was still beating as fast a humming birds wings and my face felt wet. I had been crying, this whole time. I shook my head and told myself repeatedly to stop crying, but the tears kept coming.

"I didn't even want the throne!" I said aloud and that shatter what was left of my self dignity and cried harder. I curled up in ball and cried.

**James**

There a was heavy atmosphere, after Amber left. I thought I would cheer up everyone with my reaction to Amber's displayed.

"So I am confused. Was she upset that she isn't heir or was she upset that we talked about it without her. I mean, she knew it was coming right? Am I right or Am I right?" I said and held up my arms.

"Not now James." Sofia whispered and looked down.

"James. Sofia. You two are excused and should go up to your room."

"Okay.." Sofia said and practically ran out. I pushed my chair back, stacked more food onto my plate and walked out. As I left, I heard father apologized to Miranda. I frowned. I walked to Sofia's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." I opened the door . She was seating on her bed and I sat down in the chair across from her.

"Well, that was scene." I said and took a bite out of my duck!

"James, are you really the heir?" Sofia asked.

" Are you upset, that I didn't tell you too?" I asked and looked at her.

"No, I am not. I kinda figured that I wouldn't be heir." She said and did a nervous laughed.

" What's bothering you then? You did your nervous laugh thing, which means you are hiding something." I inquired.

"Umm..."

"Sofie?"

"Am I really to be married off? And is it too someone I don't know?" She said, very fast.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." I said.

"Oh. Okay." I got up and went to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it, Sofie. Our father hasn't brought it up. I don't think he has any intention on it and I highly doubt your mom would let it happen. They will tell us." I said and gave her hand a squeeze.

" I don't know. They didn't tell us that you were the heir...Did you know, that you were the heir?" She looked up at me. Those beautiful soft blue eyes piercing and searching for the truth. I sighed and touched her face.

"Yes, my Sofie. Your mom didn't know, I knew about it." She sighed. "But I would never hold information about your well being from you. I promised and flashed her a silly face. She giggled.

"Oh! James!" She said, and smiled.

"You can always trust me."

**Sofia**

He leaned in and I closed my eyes. I felt his lips on my forehead and then my cheeks. I shivered and then my lips found his. My stomach had butterflies, and I felt warm. I smiled. I felt cold air and leaned in more, my body wanted more than just a peck.

"Sofie...I should go..." I opened my eyes and saw James messing with his pants as he was fleeing my room.

"James! What about your food!" I yelled after him. I leaned back on my pillows and hugged myself. I touched my lips and relished in the lingering memory of my first kiss.

**Roland**

"My love, I am so sorry that you had to experience Amber's tantrum. She didn't me-" Her soft, graceful hands silenced my lips.

"No, need to explain dear. I know she was hurt and she is a teenage girl. Nonetheless, you should talked to her about it, not just James." I sighed and scratched my head.

"I know and I was...I just told James a week ago. I did tell him, to keep it to himself. Hmmmm." I said and leaned back in the dining chair and stroked my imaginary beard. Miranda giggled and I smiled. It works every time.

"Dear, you should talk to her. Is there anything she can do, to be in the running? It isn't public knowledge yet."

"Miranda, it has always been the first born son, to take the throne. My sister , Tilly is the eldest and it by passed her to me."

"Roland, is there nothing you can do? Change a law, I heard in Europe, they have crowned their first Queen." She said and leaned towards me.

"Miranda this isn't Europe. This is Enchancia. I mean for heaven-sake's they persecuted witches and warlocks! They have even given up in magic at all cost. Let's not even began to speak about them." I said and burrowed my brow.

"There is something I did want to bring up."

"Which is?"

"You are not planning on marrying my daughter off? Are you?"

"Miranda, I haven't been given an offer for her hand and I wasn't planning on marrying anyone off. Amber said that, because I believe she thinks thats her fate."

"I like that answer." She said and gave me a seductive smile. I cleared my throat.

"Everyone please clear the room, me and our queen need to have a private chat."

"As you wish sir." Baileywick dryly responded. He clapped his hand and everyone dispersed.

"Miranda, what do you have in mind?" I asked. My eyes followed her, as she got up and slowly walked over to me, her hand gliding over the chair and then the table. Her hands rested on my shoulders.

"You seem a little tense, will a massage loosen you up." I smiled and her fingers began to smooth out my sore and rock hard muscles. I sighed and relaxed more into the chair. I felt her hands travel from my shoulders, to my arms and

"Aahhhh. Mhmmm-mmm."


End file.
